Bitterness
by Fantony
Summary: What made the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu so bitter that he sows chaos everywhere? Has the Devil Gene completely taken over him? Set after King of Iron Fist tournament 5. Yaoi. Jin x Hwoarang. Hwo’s POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: **What made the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu so bitter that he sows chaos everywhere? Once Jin Kazama has been betrayed, is it ever possible to win his trust back? Or maybe it's too late and the Devil Gene has completely taken over him... Set between King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and KOIFT 6. Yaoi. Jin x Hwoarang. Hwo's POV.

You have to take into account that in my story, Jin and Hwoarang lived together after KOIFT 5.

Rated T for now, but maybe I'll have to change that into M later...

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Jin and Hwoarang, and all the other Tekken characters are not mine, unfortunately! They belong to Namco!

Oh, and if thinking of Jin and Hwo as a couple makes you sick, then just don't read! :)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes**__**! ;**__-)_

_***********************************************************_

**CHAPTER ONE.**

_Hwoarang, you were the only one I thought would never betray me._

Those words echo in my head and still hurt as hell.

It's been three months since the only person I've ever loved in this fucking world told me those few words.

The only person who ever understood me.

The only person who made me feel alive.

And I betrayed him.

If it hadn't been for my fucking pride, I would have run after him the minute he closed the door behind him, and begged forgiveness. I would have broken down at his feet if necessary, told him the words he had longed to hear and that I never dared to say right out loud. But I just let him go. Jin Kazama isn't the forgiving type anyway…

I close my eyes and the images of that bloody night come back to haunt me.

He was on a business trip in the States. An important deal for the Mishima Zaibatsu, something to do with Texas natural resources. To be honest, I never understood a word of his business activities and never really cared about it, actually. He had been gone for only two days when I went back to my old habits. Go out to a club, get drunk, get involved in rubbish gambles and fights and hook up with sexy ladies.

Why did I do that? I have no idea. I could blame it on the fact I felt so lonely and sad without him –which is true-- and that I just needed to drown my sorrow in alcohol but that would be too easy. The truth is that I never really managed to get rid of my old demons. However, I had all I had always dreamt of but had long lost hope to ever have.

Someone who cared about me.

Someone to whom my existence actually meant something.

Someone who loved me for what I am.

Someone who I loved more than anything on Earth.

Someone who trusted me.

Trusted. Me.

And yet I fucked everything up.

The thing is that I was screwing some brainless insignificant bitch I had brought home, in OUR bed, when Jin, who wasn't supposed to be back home before five days, appeared in the doorway. It took me a few seconds to notice his presence and I'd rather not imagine which insanities he heard from my mouth before he dropped his suitcase on the floor. The sound made me look up. I gasped in horror and the bitch giggled.

"Wooh ooooh! A jealous boyfriend!"

I glared at her so intensely that she realized her statement was actually right and her grin faded.

I pulled the sheet that had slid of the bed over my bare body, not that he hadn't seen me naked before –he knew my body by heart, from the huge beauty spot on my butt to the tiny scar under my left eye- but I was so ashamed I wanted to disappear…

Jin's expressionless chalky-white face gleaming in the semi-darkness made my blood freeze in my veins.

"_Hwoarang, you were the only one I thought would never betray me" _

I force my eyes open.

Three months.

An eternity.

I can still hear his footsteps and the door closing.

So many times I considered leaving that dull, silent place which once was our love nest, but I never made up my mind because of this tiny hope I've kept that he would eventually come back to me…

He never did.

And yet he still pays the rent. Why?

I grab the TV remote and press the power button.

Evening News.

Same old story every day for nearly... three months.

Riots, air raids, entire villages razed to the ground, corpses, chaos.

And flags bearing the Mishima Zaibatsu's new emblem, so familiar to me, floating proudly above the ruins all over the world.

The images are fucking scary, but what scares me even more is to think of the man who pulls the strings.

Jin… What have I done to you?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: **What made the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu so bitter that he sows chaos everywhere? Once Jin Kazama has been betrayed, is it ever possible to win his trust back? Or maybe it's too late and the Devil Gene has completely taken over him... Set after King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Yaoi. Jin x Hwoarang. Hwo's POV.

You have to take into account that in my story, Jin and Hwoarang lived together after KOIFT 5.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Jin and Hwoarang, and all the other Tekken characters are not mine, unfortunately! They belong to Namco!

Oh, and if thinking of Jin and Hwo as a couple makes you sick, then just don't read! :)

Thanks to Salysha, Shinrei Nica & Darial Kuznetsova for your kind reviews!

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

*************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2.**

I walked past a few soldiers when I arrived in front of the building. They gave me a suspicious look but made no move. I was used to their presence. They had been occupying every nook and cranny of the town lately, but I'd never seen the street that bustling before. I raised an eyebrow and entered the code on the digital lock. I sighed at the "Out of service" sign placarded on the elevator's door and climbed up the eleven floors. I rummaged through my back pocket and took out the key. There was something weird about the lock, as if the door wasn't locked at all. I was pretty sure I had locked it this morning though. I frowned and pushed the door open, keeping alerted.

The flat was silent and dark. I noticed the Venetian blinds had been shut. I scanned the room but it was empty. I carefully made my way to the kitchen and gasped.

He was sitting there, his elbows resting on the table and his hands massaging his temples. He placed both his hands on the edge of his nose, let out a long sigh and looked up to meet my eyes.

"Don't jump to silly conclusions," he said before I could open my mouth, "I haven't come back for you"

Of course he hadn't. Still, it ripped me up inside that the first words he spoke to me in three months were those ones. But what else could I expect?

I placed the groceries on the table and made a move to switch the light on.

Before I could even reach the button, a hand had grabbed my wrist.

"No, don't!"

Dammit, when had he learnt to move so quickly? The touch of his warm hand on my bare arm made me gasp. God, I had missed that so much! His incredibly soft skin. But then my eyes met his, so cold, so empty, and my heart fell into pieces. He tore his gaze from mine and walked to the window. He looked down on the street through the slats of the Venetian blinds.

"Better not let them see there's life in here"

Oh, so _that_ was all for him. The soldiers, the tanks, the helicopters… All that bloody mess in town. And that's why he had come back. To find some shelter. Of course. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding.

"They've already found my bike," he added with a sigh. "They'll shakedown the neighbourhood now"

I too looked down on the street and noticed soldiers holding a black Yamaha R1 bike.

"Nice one" I stated, more to myself than to Jin.

Funny enough, I had never imagined he could ride a bike. Sure, he's got an amazing collection of sport cars, but the only times I saw him on a bike was when he sat behind me on mine, his arms around my waist.

He ignored my comment and made his way to the sofa, taking off his red gauntlets and his leather jacket to reveal a tight plain black T-shirt. He was even fitter than before, or maybe that was because I hadn't seen him for too long. He collapsed on the sofa and let out a long breath.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

His question took me by surprise.

"Jin, this is _your_ flat, not mine. You're free to stay as long as you want… And to kick me out of the place, that's it" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"I won't"

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"If I wanted to kick you out of the place, don't you think I would have done it a long time ago? Why do you think I still pay the rent, even though I haven't put a foot in here in ages?"

I gave him a grateful look.

"Listen Jin, about what happened…" I finally spoke but was cut mid-sentence.

"Shut the hell up"

He had said this in his usual deep, monotonous but so sexy voice of his. No aggression, no anger, but it was even worse.

Stingy pain in my heart, lump in my throat.

"I'll prepare dinner" I whispered, taking a pan out of the cupboard.

I wanted to hide my face from him, because I knew I wouldn't be able to fight those fucking tears much longer.

"Jajangmyeon (1). Is it ok for you?" I asked in a cracked voice.

"Whatever you want. I don't give a fuck"

So much coldness. It so didn't sound like the Jin I used to know, and it was too much for me to stand. Warm drops ran down my cheeks and I had to grit my teeth to keep silent.

While I was chopping the zucchinis, Jin stood up and started walking around.

"All my belongings are still there" He noticed, a little bit surprised.

That's true. His toothbrush is still with mine in the glass, his book still is on his nightstand, exactly where he left it three months ago, and I didn't dare to tell him I slept with one of his T-shirts I found in the dirty clothes hamper after our break-up.

"Sure. Those are your stuffs. I have no right to get rid of them"

"I was pretty sure you would have done that though"

Hell yeah! I've often wanted to do that, but I've never been able to do it, because having all his stuffs around gave me the feeling he was still there, living with me, as if nothing ever happened… I cut my finger off and blood gushed out.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Let me see this"

"Nah, it's ok" I replied, squeezing my finger and trying to stop the blood from flowing to no avail.

I didn't want him to see I was crying.

"Don't be silly"

I winced when he grabbed my wrist firmly with his right hand and lifted my chin with his left one.

For the first time that evening, I saw what looked like empathy in his dark eyes and it confused me.

I tried to wipe my tears away with my free hand and avoided his eyes.

"Fuck off Kazama! I said it was ok!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his grip.

He sighed.

"You haven't changed. You're still an impossible hothead"

His face was so straight it was hard to tell whether he had said that with affection or with exasperation.

"You wait here," he said, forcing me to sit on a chair.

He made his way to the bathroom and came back with a band-aid, cotton and a bottle of disinfectant. I wasn't even aware there had been such stuffs in the flat. He sat in front of me and took my hand, pouring disinfectant on my cut. I grimaced.

"Don't be such a girl"

He swabbed the wound with cotton and placed the band-aid on it.

"Superficial cut. It should heal within two or three days. You've faced much worse than that so you will survive I think," he smirked.

Was that humour? I shrugged and quickly came back to the vegetables.

"Looks like they're gone" He said, looking down on the street.

He switched the lights on and we ate dinner in silence. An awkward silence.

"That was delicious" He finally spoke. "I haven't had anything that good in ages, thanks. I must admit I really missed your cooking"

I sneered. So he missed my cooking? How nice! I missed his face. I missed his voice. His smile. His scent. The way he ran his fingers in my hair. The way he always understood me without speaking. The way only him could calm me down and make me want to be a better man. I had missed Jin Kazama more than anything in my life. And I still miss him. The Jin I knew. The Jin I loved. The Jin I still love…

"I'm knackered" He mumbled. "Haven't slept much lately. I'm going to sleep"

"Fine. Take the bed, I'll take the sofa" I offered. That was the least I could do.

"No, it's ok. I'll sleep on the sofa. I really don't mind"

"No way!" I yelled. "I'll take the sofa, I told you. I can even sleep on the floor if you want me to"

"Don't be silly! Listen, I'm really too tired to argue. Let's both sleep on the bed. After all, it's not like we have never shared one, is it?"

I tried to protest but quickly realized it was useless. And that's how we ended up on our respective sides of the bed. Left for me, right for him.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

It felt so weird… Leaning on the same bed as him, not sharing any single word when we used to share joy, sorrow and pleasure there. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his deep, slow breath. I remember a time when listening to his breath in the darkness of the night used to relax me but right there, it made me feel ill at ease and I just couldn't sleep. I lifted on my elbows and turned to face him.

_He looks so beautiful when he's asleep. Peaceful and beautiful. He looks as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and it's hard to believe he struggles against the Devil Gene in him. Or is he still struggling against it? Hasn't it completely taken over him now? I can't see horns or tattoos, but his heart is so cold. And what's with that terrible dictatorship he's established, and those wars… I can't imagine Jin acting just like his father and grand-father, if not much worse, when they've always been what he hated most. Am I the one who triggered the Devil Gene off for good that particular night?_

"Stop staring at me like that, this kinda annoys me" He snorted.

I winced in surprise.

"Dammit, you scared the hell out of me! I never knew you were awake!"

"Well, I hardly sleep at night, have you already forgotten?" he teased.

I shook my head and stood up. I put on my trousers and top and took a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing my stuffs"

"What for?"

"I'm leaving. I'll spend the night at a hotel or something. I just can't handle that situation any longer"

I avoided his eyes but I could feel his gaze on me.

"Shouldn't I be the one who should find this whole thing uncomfortable? After all, wasn't it in that bed, _our_ bed, that you fucked her?"

My heart froze. He had avoided the subject all evening and I hadn't expected him to bring it back that abruptly. I sighed.

"Yes, it was… And it was the silliest thing I've ever done in my fucking life –and God knows how many stupid things I've done!-, and there hasn't been any single day since that night when I haven't blamed myself for what I did to you. Not one day when I haven't missed you, Jin. But it doesn't change anything to say I'm sorry, does it?"

I swung the rucksack over my shoulder and made my way out of the room. When my hand reached the entrance door's handle, he pulled me by my arm and violently pinned me against the wall. I let out a cry out of surprise and let the rucksack fall on the ground.

His grip around my wrist was so tight I thought he would break the bones. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Let go of me, Jin… Please…" I begged.

My voice was barely audible. My throat was dried and my lungs felt like they were burning. Each breath I took hurt like hell. Was I scared? I don't know.

"Please…" I insisted.

I was on the verge of tears again and didn't even dare to look at him in the eye. I hated myself for feeling so weak.

He loosened his tight and brushed my cheek with his other hand.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Go" He whispered in my ear slowly.

This sent shivers down my spine. To me, there is no more powerful aphrodisiac than Jin muttering in my ear, and he knows that. He used to play with that a lot. Most of the time, he would whisper his desire in my ear in places where he knew I couldn't make any attempt: just before one of my matches during the last tournament, during boring cocktail parties he brought me to… Of course, it never failed to make me crazy with desire and I would take the first chance I was given to pounce on him, even if that meant fucking him hard in public toilets.

He looked at me straight in the eye with what looked like a smirk on his face. This was evil to play with me like that, but didn't I deserve it, after all?

Our lips were nearly touching and I could feel his warm breath against my face. I wanted him. Badly. I just couldn't help it. His thigh was pressing against my arousal and this was driving me crazy.

He finally released my wrist and turned on his heels.

"Now go back to bed" he ordered.

But I couldn't make any move. My knees abandoned me and I let myself slip against the wall and sit down, trying to catch my breath and to stop my body from shivering. I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout, I wanted to disappear. I lost control and broke down, not even finding it in me to feel ashamed for being such a crybaby.

"I'm sorry, Jin… I'm sorry…" I mumbled through hiccups and I repeated it like a desperate mantra. "I'm sorry… I'm…"

He stopped in his tracks, sighed and came back to me, offering his hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me get back on my feet.

"I tried to hate you, you know? I tried really hard"

I had no doubt about that. I swallowed hard.

"And did you finally manage to hate me?" I asked, trying to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand.

He sneered.

"That would have made things much easier, believe me"

The knot I had in my throat tightened.

"You knew where to find me. You could have easily sent your men to kill me…"

"Ah come on! It would have taken a lot more than a bunch of brainless soldiers to kick your ass out!" He smirked. "And if I were to kill you, I wouldn't leave that pleasure to anyone else, I would do it myself"

There was something diabolical in his smile that kinda freaked me out, but I still was drawn to him.

"Why don't you do it then?" I mumbled, taking off my pants and slipping back under the blankets.

There was a heavy, spooky silence which he finally broke as he rolled to his side to face me.

"I suppose that's what's called 'love'" He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jin…" I whispered.

"Hwoarang, shut up and sleep. Please…"

That was the first time I heard him say my name in such a long time. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, how much I needed him, how much I loved him, how meaningless my existence had been without him, but the words just wouldn't leave my mouth. I've never been good with words. Jin is. He's always been far less talkative than I am, but with a very few words, he can either make your heart melt or bleed. I stared at the ceiling for a while and finally collapsed into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

(1) Jajangmyeon is a Korean dish of wheat noodles, vegetables, diced meat (or seafood) and sauce.

_**THANKS FOR READING! :)**_


End file.
